1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to electronic cigarettes.
2. Background Art
It is common within the community of vaporization tobacco devices for users to directly share the device with other individuals within an immediate group. The direct sharing of these devices may contribute to the unhygienic transfer of many medically sensitive organisms that cause human disease.